


Paperwork

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Eren, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Office, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: Isn't paperwork just boring? Eren thinks so as well.





	1. Something Fun to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to expand on this, it was just an idea given to me by: Dinklebertarts

The room was far too stuffy, and with no air conditioning it was almost impossible to focus on anything. Levi wished that the paperwork that was spilled across his desk would magically finish themselves, but he knew he was wishing for too much. It was already late into the night although there were no windows to show the moon in the sky. Levi could feel it, the tired and achy pressure building up in his back, and sitting on a cool, metal chair wasn’t helping.

The dim lights made it hard to see, Levi squinting his eyes as he brought up a sheet of paper to read. He refused to get glasses, as Hanji had suggested but the aching in the back of his head reminded him that it was probably in his best interest.

“Shouldn’t an old man like yourself be in bed by now?”

The voice startled Levi enough that he felt his body jolt, head turning the side to place a face with the voice. He was surprised to find out that he wasn’t the only one at the office this late. Usually once six o’clock rolled around everyone disappeared; leaving him the only one to finish up the Financial reports for the week. As much as the paperwork wasn’t exciting, he couldn’t necessarily leave it undone. 

“Shouldn’t a brat like yourself be at home?”

His voice sounded more irritated than he really was; he’d blame it on the lack of sleep he was getting, but at this point he really wasn't feeling empathetic.

But rather than the kid getting offended, he laughed instead. A hand coming up to cover his mouth, green eyes never leaving Levi’s. It seemed as if the kid was amused rather than irritated.

“How mean, Levi. And here I thought we were finally getting somewhere, but usually I am at home. I had a few more reports to give on the sales end.”

A snort left the older man, Levi’s eyes turning back to the piece of paper in his hand. If Eren continued to pester him he knew that he wouldn’t be able to finish all of this in one night. Not unless he pulled another all nighter and just stayed at the office. (Which in all honesty, he was really trying to avoid.)

“Are you planning on distracting me Eren, or did you come by for a reason?” 

Again, his tone had a bite to it and Levi had to remind himself that there really wasn’t any reason to have such a bad attitude towards the kid. Overall Eren was a decent worker. Showed up on time, was always in dress code. If Levi was going to be completely honest, (only to himself of course,) Eren was one of the more reputable employees.

Instead of Eren turning around and leaving like Levi thought would happen, the boy only came closer, one hand pressing against the table as he leaned into Levi’s personal space. At first Levi would have thought of it as intrusive, but for some reason Eren's presence wasn't as annoying as Lei had anticipated.

“Have you ever known me to go anywhere without a reason?”  


The way Eren spoke sent a shiver down Levi’s spine, his eyes flickering back up to meet Eren’s. Since when did this brat have so much confidence? And since when did Eren seem so intoxicating? With the other this close Levi could smell the cologne Eren was using, the smell of Nutmeg and Vanilla filling his nose. :Levi would blame the attractive on the lack of sleep and the continuous stress work had been putting on him. But in reality? The attraction laid much deeper than just that.

“Oh? Please enlighten me, what reason is there for bothering me tonight?”

Levi brought his hands up to his chin as he clasped them together, wondering if he left the paperwork for tomorrow, if he would get yelled at by Erwin...who seemed to care more about getting this done than anyone else. He went back to trying to focus on the finance papers on his desk, the numbers printed on the paper making no sense as Eren’s presence was much more distracting than Levi expected, which made his defenses that more unhinged. 

Levi, who seemed to bee deep in thought; didn't realize that Eren leaned his body closer, lips almost ghosting against the tip of Levi’s ear. 

“Hey Levi, you know what you could do on this desk besides paperwork?”

Eren's voice shrank to about a whisper, a playful smirk falling to his lips. 

“Me.”


	2. I'm Far More Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing what Eren had to offer, what kind of boss would Levi be to deny him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, I decided to add smut to a second chapter. I realize I haven't done much spicy stuff so here you go!

Levi wasn't sure if he heard the other correctly; so with wide eyes he turned and met green eyes with such force it almost took his breath away. Since when was Eren so forward? Had he always had these intentions? Why didn't Levi find out sooner, and most importantly, why was everything about this so intoxicating?

"Excuse me?"

His voice came out more shocked than Levi had anticipated. But in his defense, Levi hadn't been expecting Eren to suggest something like that at all.

The look Eren gave him was questionable; making Levi wonder just what was going on through that thick skull of his. Though it wasn't everyday that one of your subordinates suggests that you do them on the table. Quite literally too.

"You heard me, unless I read you wrong and you don't like the curve of my ass."

This little..

Levi parted his lips to say something, trying to think of some snide comment that would take Eren down a notch or two, but he was coming up completely empty. This kid had taken him by complete surprise and it showed. Was he supposed to accept this ridiculous offer? And what Levi would really like to know is how Eren saw him looking; he could have sworn he was as discreet as possible. It wasn't like he was eyeing the kid like he was candy, but hell anyone could appreciate an ass like that.

When Levi didn't response as quickly as Eren would have liked him to, the brunette took it upon himself to slide the reports across the table, lifting himself up and positioning himself on top of the table. Eren wasn't particularly a patient kid, and with Levi taking to long it seemed that Erne had to take things into his own hands.

"It wasn't as if I was asking you to. I'm just letting you know that the offer stands," Eren suggested, shifting on the table before hooking his foot under Levi's chair to bring him closer. "Though if I do say so myself, it's an offer that not many would pass up."

Levi didn't object as Eren brought him closer, and before he could even register what he was doing himself, his hands found their way to Eren's thighs, cool fingers resting on the middle of Eren's thighs.

"Oh? Then why didn't you give the offer to someone else?"

It was like a game now, now that Levi had completely disregarded his actual work, knowing that what was in front of him was much more interesting and fulfilling. Fingers slowly snaked their way up to Eren's thighs, sneaking their way up past Eren's belt, slipping up the brunette's shirt to feel warm skin.

"Because I was hoping I'd only have to offer it once," Eren hummed, body leaning into the unfamiliar touch. This was something that he could definitely get used to. Levi's fingers looked almost delicate, fragile even, and Eren couldn't help but wonder what they would look like wrapped around his neck. What a filthy mind he had, not that anyone would blame him.

Levi chuckled, his tone dropping. "I must be lucky then. And besides, it's not like it's an offer I could easily pass up."

It was only the two of them in the room, Levi thanking himself that he liked to do his reports in the finance department. Not many people came by here, and what was better was that there was no surveillance. Though, taking in what kind of person was before him, he wouldn't be surprised if Eren didn't like the thought of being caught on camera. it would definitely make a surprising morning for Erwin; that's for sure.

"So what do you say, Levi?" Eren muttered as he cocked his head to the side and leaned back against the table. "why don't you see for yourself if this ass of mine is worthy."

Levi wasn't going to have to be told twice, pushing himself up from his chair to lean towards Eren, his lips brushing over the others throat. "Don't mind if I do," his whispered before tilting his head up to capture the others lips with his.

Warmth. Eren was incredibly warm compared to the cool air in the room. His lips were soft and full, making Levi worried that he might just get addicted. Levi tilted his head to the side, allowing the kiss to deepen before letting his tongue flick out to lick the others bottom lip. Eren's mouth parted with ease, allowing Levi to roam the others mouth and take complete control of the kiss.

A muffled moan fell from Eren's lips, the brunette's hands coming up to wrap around Levi's neck, fingers snaking up through the others under cut. "Ha-..you're better at this than I thought," Eren muttered out between kisses, breath already heavy.

Levi snorted, head dipping down to press a few hot kisses to Eren's neck, knowing that some of them were going to show up tomorrow if he wasn't careful, but it seemed like neither one of them cared.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't underestimate me, Jaeger."

Eren's breathed hitched at Levi's cool lips against his skin, his own fingers running up through the undercut as he let out a pleased sigh. "Oh, don't worry. There's one thing about you that I definitely won't underestimate." With that, Eren let one of his feet reach out, kicking off his shoes before pressing a socked foot against the front of Levi's pants.

"I already know I'm going to be well satisfied with this."

The raven had to admit, the kid had balls. Levi breathed heavily through his nose, taking in a breath of air. He easily tugged at Eren's shirt, removing it and tossing it to the side before his lips met Eren's bare chest. Lips ghosted over the others skin before stopping right above Eren's nipples, hesitating before letting his tongue give the pink flesh a light lick before taking it into his mouth.

The hitched breath from the other was enough to give Levi the confidence to start playing with the other one, his fingers reaching out to pinch lightly at the sensitive flesh.

"Tease.." Eren breathed, back arching ever so slightly into Levi's touch. The brunette would never admit that his nipples were one of this weak spots; the feeling of Levi's fingers and tongue over them making shivers run throughout Eren's body.

"W-Why don't you find a better use of that mouth of yours.." he finished, hands trailing down to Levi's shoulders, pushing him back so Eren could lean in a steal a quick kiss.

"How demanding," Levi whispered against the others lips, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before his hands found their way to the hem of Eren's pants, fingers looping around the belt buckle before quickly loosening it and tossing the belt to the side of them.

"Maybe if you started to ask nicely, I'll do what you want me to do. Desperately so."

A noise emanated from the back of Eren's throat, a mixture of arousal and irritation lurking behind it. But nonetheless, Eren dipped his head into the crook of Levi's neck, breath hovering over the others pale skin. "Please.. I just want to feel you inside of me," he whispered before leaning back and spreading his legs even further. "I'm already prepped too."

Levi must have looked surprised because he heard the other give off a breathy laugh, but it wasn't like he couldn't have been at least a bit taken back. Had Eren planned this from the beginning? Not that he was going to complain in the slightest, but it did have him wonder what Eren's end goal was.

"Are you that thirsty for my cock?" Levi asked after collecting his thoughts, hands running down to meet Eren's pants, hands easily tugging down at the cotton until they were at Eren's ankles.

"Seems like I'm not the only thirsty one," Eren breathed, eyes glinting with desire and satisfaction as he watched Levi eventually tug his own pants off, Eren helping him as they were tossed to the side, the cool desk against his bare thighs sending shivers up his spine. "Come on then, drink up as much as you'd like."

Levi didn't have to be told twice. Hands slipped past the waist band of Eren's underwear, fingers working their way under the cotton until they wrapped around a half-hard cock, a pleased hum falling from the raven's lips. Seemed like both of them were already almost to their breaking point, Levi's pants tight and wanting release.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who shouldn't be underestimated," He replied with a smirk and slowly started to stroke the others cock, thumbing slipping over the head of Eren's cock.

The brunette let out a shaky breath, head falling back as he felt the others hand around his cock. "Ha.. fuck.." he muttered breathlessly, tan hands reaching out to curl into black hair. "I don't.. your pants. They need to come off..all the way," he muttered again.

"Patience, young grasshopper," Levi cooed, his strokes becoming faster as he leaned his head down to press a few more kisses to Eren's chest, tongue flicking back out to tease Eren's nipple once more. It was clear that it was a sensitive spot for him the way his body tensed and Eren's eyes drifted closed. He'd have to remember that.

After a few more pumps, Levi let his hand drift from Eren's cock, raising his fingers to suck the precome from them. "What a treat," He muttered before bringing his finger back down to Eren's thighs.

Eren must have gotten the hint because when Levi started to lift Eren's thighs from the table, the brunette easily help as Levi let one of his fingers gently brush against his opening. Slowly, he pushed the first finger inside, Eren's hole tightening around him. the first finger was always the hardest, Eren's body not used to the foreign object inside of him.

"Another..." Eren breathed, voice shaky as he made eye contact with the other. "L..Like I said, I.. was prepared," he finished and pressed his hips down onto Levi's fingers to show him that he was going to be persistent.

A low laugh fell from Levi's lips, obeying Eren as he pressed another finger into Eren's hole. "How dirty..." he muttered as he curled in fingers up in hopes to easily find the others prostate.

Eren couldn't have stopped the moan that fell from his lips, even if his life depended on it. "Levi.. A-Ah.." he fumbled, fingers tugging on the dark locks as he tried his best not to move his hips against the table. "If you don't stop I'm gonna.." he warned, eyes opening to look at the other with a knowing look. "I don't..I want to come from.."

"From just your ass?" Levi finished with a devious smirk, pulling his hand away only to tug on his boxers until those were off as well. Who would have thought that their companies best employee was so naughty. Levi turned his attention to his own half-hard aching cock. "I didn't think that you were that dirty, Eren."

"Ha.." Eren muttered with a half cocked smile, head tilting to the side as he let his gaze drop down to Levi's length. Eren might be dirty, but from the looks of it, Levi was enjoying it..maybe a bit too much. "Why don't you clean me up then? I know you have a kink for cleaning. Use that cock of yours and give me a thorough sweep."

Eren covered his mouth with one of his hands, lifting his leg up as he felt his whole body start to heat up. "I..I already.. Ha.. fuck. I already told you.." he breathed, back aching the deeper the others fingers pushed into him. "You don't need to use.. your fingers just.. shit-put it in already." There was only so much that the brunette could take, and from the way Levi was working his fingers, it wouldn't have taken Eren long to finish just by those alone.

The raven gave Eren's entrance a few more thrusts, scissoring his fingers to make sure that Eren could be stretched without causing too much discomfort. As much as Levi would have loved to just ram into him without any preparation, he wasn't a monster and it wouldn't be good for either of them if Eren was in pain.

"So needy..." Levi muttered quietly as he removed his fingers and wrapped his hand around his own cock, a muffled moan escaping his lips as he pumped his aching cock.

"I don't care how needy I sound," Eren muttered as he wrapped his legs around the others waist, pulling him closer. "Just fuck me with that cock of yours." Eren had completely run out of patience, this game of there's having to come to an abrupt stop because he wanted to be filled and the more that they talked, the longer it got delayed.

A huff escaped from the raven's lips, Levi using some of his precum to coat his cock before lining it up to Eren's hole. As much as Levi would have liked to admit that he wasn't just as eager as Eren was, he couldn't lie. Slowly, Levi guided his length into the others hole, the warmth and tightness of Eren surrounding him completely. He couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips, eyes shutting for just a moment as he let his hands reach up to grip Eren's hips. "Ha...fuck, you're tight."

Thank god that it was just the two of them in the room because the noise that fell from Eren's mouth was so loud he was sure it could have been heard from another floor. "Fuck.. Ah.. Levi," Eren called out, hands reaching up to dig into the others shoulders.

The brunette's nails were dull, but the feeling of them digging into his shoulder blades gave an off sense of pleasure that made Levi thrust just a little bit deeper; a little bit harder. It earned him another loud moan from Eren, and Levi had to remind himself that Eren was fairly loud, not that he minded it in any sense. It only meant that he was doing his job; and well.

Levi moved one of his hands from Eren's hips to his waist, fingers curling into the skin as he leaned down to capture the others lips in his. The kiss was messy, a bit rough as he started to quicken his thrusts, but Eren kissed back just as eagerly, moans slipping between them.

"Levi.. r-right there..you're.."

Levi knew exactly what Eren meant, using the hand on Eren's hip to lift him up just a bit so he could hit that spot that Eren was warning him about. And when he hit Eren's prostate a shriek left the brat's mouth, his cock twitching against his stomach as precum spilled from the tip.

"Yes, fuck.. Levi- again.. harder," Eren muttered, a long line of mixed curses falling from his mouth as Levi continuously rammed into his prostate, nails digging even further into the others back as he tried to hang on, though the familiar feeling of climax started to make it's way into the pit of Eren's stomach and he knew that if Levi kept hitting his prostate like that, he wasn't going to last for much longer.

Beads of sweat started to accumulate against Levi's forehead, his breath becoming uneven as his thrusts become more erratic. "God Eren.. you're so fucking hot," he almost whispered, lips pressed against Eren's neck as he made sure to leave a dark mark. He could feel it. Lingering in the bottom of his stomach. The feeling of release building up in him with each deep thrust into Eren. "I'm... I'm getting close."

It only took a few more thrusts and Eren felt himself climb to orgasm, his cock twitching as he felt his release cover his stomach and Levi's. A long strand of moans rolled of his lips, the only audible thing being heard was Levi's name. It wasn't much longer till Levi was reaching orgasm himself, his head dipping down to kiss Eren feverishly, hands digging into the brunettes hip and waist as he muffled moan slipped between their kiss.

Breathes rugged and uneven, both of them stared at each other for a few quiet moments before Eren finally broke the silence with a soft laugh. "Well, you definitely exceeded my expectations," he muttered as he sat himself back up and ran a hand through his hair to get rid of the sweaty strands that were still stuck to his face. "Why don't we do this again next Friday? But this time, lets go back to my place."

Levi could only stare at the other, wondering how someone who was just begging moments ago could have all of the confidence back as if nothing ever happened. "Friday? Yeah.. sounds good." He didn't even completely hear himself agree to future plans, though he knew in that instant that Eren was like a drug, something that he had already become addicted to.


End file.
